Memory Lane McFly fanfiction
by IMangelKid
Summary: Dougie Poynter was just a fifteen years old kid when he joined the band called McFly. Years after and he still never knew a lot about love, but when he bummed into a girl that doesn't seems to have any interest in him, he's sure he finally met his angel. I know... my summary sucks, but the story is much better I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

**Today- 17/05/2009.**

"Why haven't you told me about it?" I asked.

"How could I tell you? What did you want me to say exactly?" he said with tearful eyes.

"I thought there are no secrets between us, that we tell each other everything," I said with disappointment.

Silence.

"You see why I didn't tell you?! I knew you wouldn't understand. I just couldn't tell you this one thing! I couldn't go back there. I couldn't think about it and believe me it's hard enough talking about it now so you don't have to take everything so personal you know? You could at least try and see my side of the story, not only yours." He said with one breath and before I could say anything, he left, slamming the door after him.

He is right- I said to myself. I'm so stupid.

**Five years ago - 2003.**

"Get up, get dressed and go to school NOW!" my mom yelled at me from the kitchen,"

"Tell me Dougie, how come your sister always listen to me and you just do whatever you bloody want huh?!" she now stood at the entrance of my door. She entered to my room, walking to my direction, pulling my blanket from me. The sun burned my eyes.

"Ok, Ok I'm up!" I said annoyed, barely walking to the shower.

Just a week ago everything was fine. Just a week ago he still was here with us, acted like everything is as usual, like nothing has changed. I don't say it was perfect, I got used to the fighting and screaming. They weren't the perfect couple after all, but nobody ever imagine anything like what just happened, especially not me.

Just like that, another morning full of thoughts came, after a night full of thoughts that I just try to forget about, but every time I try, I just think about it more and more.

I tell to myself that he's going to come back sooner or later. It's not possible for someone to leave everything like that, to leave his wife and kids. What kind of person abandons his children?

I set on the chair in the class, the teacher hadn't come yet. I felt sick and I had a massive headache that hadn't stopped since I woke up this morning. I laid my head on the table, trying to get some rest.

"Dougie Lee Poynter!" an annoying voice that I hate so much yelled over to me. I jumped. The teacher stood over me and all the kids where laughing their ass off. "Students!" she yelled and they all went silent. "Am I interrupting your nap mister Poynter?" she asked with synicism. "Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Scott. It's just that your lesson is so freaking BORING! So yeah, you are interrupting me actually," I said and soon enough regretted about it since I saw Mrs. Scott's face go red. "DITENCION!" she screamed and pointed to the door. I dragged myself out of the classroom, picking my bag and hang it over my solder. "Go fuck yourself!" I yelled as soon as I was on the hallway all by myself. Everybody was still in the classes.

I just walked. The thoughts ran inside my brain, the tears rolled down my eyes. I hated it when I cry. I set under a tree on the old playground in our neighborhood, nobody's going to find me here, I thought to myself and minutes after I fell asleep.

**Today- 17/05/2009.**

I walked, storming into the boys' apartment. They jumped at the sudden entry. "Hey Angel, what's up?" Danny asked me and I ignored him. "Is he here?" I almost yelled. "Who?" he asked, his face amused to the sight of my red face and my messy hair. "What do you mean who?! Dougie, of course." Now I yelled and he looked down, ashamed. "He isn't here. Isn't He supposed to be with you?" Tom answered instead of Danny who looked like he was afraid of me at that moment. I ignored them both and went on "Why hadn't you told me anything?" "Anything about what?" Danny asked. "Oh god Danny, please" I rolled my eyes, "About his father!" I said with sadness. They looked shocked. "Finally he told you." Danny said. God he's gotta be the person with the less tact in the whole world. "Shut up you idiot." Said Tom and kicked Danny's head with his hand. "Just leave it for now, I'm worried about Dougie, he kinda ran off from my apartment." "Let's go looking for him" Danny said a smart thing for the first time in that conversation. We all walked in the direction of the door and just before we went out, the door opened… we all screamed " AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**This is the end of chapter one. Hope you liked it. **

**To be continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Just leave it for now, I'm worried about Dougie, he kinda ran off from my apartment." "Let's go looking for him" Danny said a smart thing for the first time in that conversation. We all walked in the direction of the door and just before we went out, the door opened… we all screamed**_

_**" AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

**Chapter two:**

"HELPPP! A monster!" Danny yelled with fear and took a cover behind me.

"Calm down you idiot, it's just me." Harry said with anger, Mud, milk and eggs all over him.

"And what happened to you?" Tom said with laughter.

"Don't ask."

"Great, we don't have time for this anyway, with all the respect Harry…" I tried to remind the boys where we were about to go.

"What?!" Harry seemed angry. "So you don't have time for me? Now you all sit down and listen!"

"No seriously Harry we just…" I tried to say but he just stood there and looked like he was about to explode. We all looked at each other and did as we told to. We all knew that when Harry says something you don't argue.

"So…" he began, "I just went to grab some stuff from the grocery, minding my own business..,"

"Harry? You went to the grocery? I'm amazed!" I said with cynicism.

"YES! Are you surprised? I'm the only one that's doing something in this house!"

"That's not true! I've cleaned the whole house yesterday!" Tom said. "And just so you know, you're not helping it stay clean with all your dirt!"

"Would you let me finish my sentence please?! And don't worry, Danny will clean, he's doing nothing after all."

"What? Me? Yes, I was just about to do that… I just need to go get… umm, you know…" Danny jumped on the opportunity and went out of the door. What a lame excuse, but this is Danny after all, everything is possible with him and I relaxed a little because I knew where he was really going...

"Ok… so where were we? Oh… I went to grab some stuff form the grocery. I drove home when I finished and as I stepped out of the car the neighbors' dog jumped on me AGAIN and I fell right into a puddle of mud." Harry said with one breath. "This stupid dog, when I will put my hands on him I will… I… will.. I will do to him what I did to this stupid monkey of Danny!" Tom and I burst into laugh. "Wait, you murdered Dylan?"

"No! I will deny! It was Dougie!" Harry said.

"Oh my god! Dougie!" I remembered. "I need to go…"

**Five years ago - 2003.**

I woke up in the afternoon. I don't know what the time was exactly. I started walking home. I know my mom won't be back from work until late in the evening so I can work out on an excuse for what happened today in school.

"Where were you?" Jezzy, my little sister asked me when I got inside. "Look at you! You look awful." Sometimes she acts as if she is the older one between us.

"I just don't feel so good. I'm going to the shower." I said. She looked at me.

"What?!" I asked.

"Nothing." She said with sadness.

"I'm OK Jezzy, Really."

"Whatever." She said and turned her back to me.

"Yeah, whatever." I said and climbed up the stairs.

**Today- 17/05/2009. 23:52 .**

"Here you are." Danny Sigh as he found Dougie sitting in one of the bars in town.

"DANNY! Come, come and sing with me." Dougie yelled with drunkenness and put his hand behind Danny's neck.

"I tell you what I want what I really really waaaannnnt so teeelll me whaat you want what I really really want I wannaaaaa wannaa really wannaaaa… zig zig haaaaaaaa…"

"Stop it Doug! You're drunk out of your mind…"

"I'm NOTTTT..."

"So at least sing it right."

"So sing with me!" Dougie cried.

"Come on we're going home."

"Stop being so heavy! I don't want to go home." Dougie said and went back to sit on the bar. Danny walked after him, despair.

**Few minutes later… **

"What?" Danny asked when he couldn't understand a word from Dougie's mumbling.

"Dougie? Doug!"

It was too late. Dougie fell asleep, his pace spread on the table.

"I feel like a nanny." Danny said to himself. "At least he won't throw up on me in the back seat like he did ones... Come on, I'm taking you home."

**A year and a halp ago- 2007. **

It was a cold night. Really cold. I walked slowly, making my way through the rain.

"The first thing I'm doing when I finish university is saving money for a car." I said to myself. "It's impossible with those cabs." I waited for it for two hours outside this pub and it hadn't come yet so I decided to walk to the subway. It's London people! I can't believe it's that hard to find a cab around here. "I will sue them!" Is it too much asking for one night out without any studding or exams? But of course something is gotta get wrong.

I was so into my own thoughts that I didn't see the car that drove fast to my direction.

Then I heard a squeal. I raised my head and froze immediately…

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I was so into my own thoughts that I didn't see the car that drove fast to my direction.**_

_**Then I heard a squeal. I raised my head and froze immediately…**_

**Chapter three:**

The car drove fast and stopped by the sidewalk where I was. Only then I saw it was a cub. Just what I wanted right?

I heard shouts.

"I don't fucking care! Give me my money and get fucked! I'm late to another pick up because of you."

I was still standing where I was. Wet from my legs to the top of my head, and didn't move.

"I'm so sorry sir." Someone said and hiccup. That's what I need… drunken people, Great.

He had blond and short hair. After him walked two other guys that hold on to the third one, who passed out drinking.

The one with the short blond hair gave the cub driver his money and the four of them started to zig-zag walking in my direction.

I saw some brown stain on the shirts two of them. It was puke.

Truth, I was scared. The last thing I need was to be one of these kids that their paces are on the milk box.

"Hello cutie." One of them said, smiling and moving his eyebrows in a wired way. Whatever he tried to do, it wasn't working on me. He had a long hair with blonde tips.

I was shivering by that time.

"Ew!" I said, looking at their shirts and regretted it the minute I did.

"Haha, Harry she thinks you're disgusting." The guy with the brown hair laughed.

"Actually I meant the puck on your shirt." I pointed to his shirt and then thought about what I just said. Well that was 'smart' thing to say. I'm a genius.

I just try to imagine my face. I just wanted to run away, but that Harry guy looked satisfied. He just laughed.

"See Dan, I don't think I am the one that's disgusting her." The browned hair guy looked angry.

"She only said it that you won't be offended!" he said.

"Uaha.." The blond guy who was hanging on them two was mumbling something and passed out again.

"Actually, we were just about to ask you were we can get a cub around here…" Oh really? you found the girl to as for a cub.

"As you just saw we got kicked out from ours, but if we are already talking, and you think I'm that ugly," he looked at me now. "Why won't you just go with Danny here… you know, to have some fun."

"Yeah and it's my birthday too." That Danny guy said.

That's it, I was about to run for my life. But my legs didn't move themselves. Fuck.

"Calm down." The one with the short blond hair finally talked. "They are kidding." I looked at him. "I'm Tom." He said and shook my hand. He probably tried to calm me down a little bit. It didn't really work out because he didn't let go of my hand.

"Well, it was nice to meet you guys, really, but I don't know where to get a cub around here and I must go home now." I pull my hand from his and turned my back to them, starting to walk fast.

"Wait!" I frizzed in my place. That's it, I already see the papers tomorrow- 'A nineteen years old girl was found dead this morning. Her body was found in the trash in…"

"You never told us your name." they cut my thoughts. I turned around.

"Angel."

"Well, thank you anyway Angel."

"No problem." I whispered and started to run home. No rain will stop me now.

I got inside my apartment. I was living with my two best friends- Michelle and Amy in the hall of residence. Me and Michelle where studying medicine and had the same classes together, and Amy was studying economics. We all knew each other from way before that- when we were little girls and our parents worked together, so we decided to rent an apartment the three of us.

"What the… Angie! You're wet as hell, you'll get ill." Amy said as I entered.

"I'm frizzing!" I was shaking.

"Are you crazy? Did you walk all the way back here?" she didn't wait for my answer "Get into shower, the water's warm."

When I got out of the shower I was ready to go to bed.

"How was the shower?" Amy asked.

"Great."

"And the party?"

"Fine, Dave and Maria are back together, and Joe, Mia, Ben and Mich got wasted. I wish you could come too."

"Why? I had fun here studying math."

"I'm sure." I laughed.

"Talking about math, what are you doing sitting and watching T.V?!" I said with motherly tone.

"Where is Michelle?" she switched the subject and I didn't bother to go back to the old one.

"I got tired and she wanted to stay there with some guy she met, so I told her I'll find a cub, which I didn't manage to find." I said and Amy laughed.

"Ohh… is he hot?"

"AMY!"

"I'm just kidding, seriously, I'm happy for her."

"Yeah, after what that piece of shit did to her she deserves to have some fun." I agreed.

_Silence._

Amy?"

"Umm?"

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah… well, no, not really."

"What happened?" I was worried.

"Nothing, I just met this guy… and…"

"Oh… and?" I wasn't that impressed. I know Amy switches guys like socks.

"We started dating and stuff… not really dating but, you knows what I mean."

"What?! Amy?" I was surprised. This was the first time after a long time I heard Amy saying she actually dating someone and not only hook ups with him.

"Wait a minute before you jump." She said. My smile was gone.

"I was with him a couple of times and it seemed serious before…"

"Before what?"

"He doesn't call or anything anymore…"

"Wait, wait, what happened to the playful Amy uh?"

"I don't know. He is special."

"Give me a break, what is so special about him? You can't fool me."

"Ok, ok… he is famous." I knew it. I knew something was _different_ about this one.

"Famous?" I asked.

"Famous."

"How famous?"

"You probably won't know him." After all, I'm not into that kind of stuff.

"Why are you so sure?" I said anyway.

"Because you just got back from the US Angie, he's not known there."

"So what?!" I said. "I'm living here for six months now, and I was born in London too."

"Yeah well, when was the last time you were in England, when you were seven?" Amy laughed.

"You know what? Why don't you just call him and that's it?!"

"Now?" she asked. "It's 2:00AM. Are you insane?"

"Yep." I smiled.

"No way, He's probably asleep anyway."

"You know what? Tomorrow when we're finish studying you're calling him. Deal?"

"I won't know what to say."

"Don't worry. I'll be by your side."

**The next day. 16:05.**

"You're calling him NOW!" I said with a weak voice. I woke up with a cold after walking in the rain last night.

"Call who?" Michelle asked.

"We'll tell you later Mich. Now call him!"

"Alright, alright, I'm calling." Amy surrendered at least.

"And then you're telling me everything!" Michelle said.

Amy started dialed the numbers slowly. Too slowly. "Come on Amy, press send."

"What will I tell him?" She was nerves. I never saw her like this with men.

"Just start with 'hi', you'll see the conversation will fly."

She pressed 'send.' We waited.

Tuuu…. Tuuu….. Tuuuuu…..

"Hello?" The voice answered from the other side.


End file.
